The New Adventures of Kirby
by kirby65422
Summary: Long ago, when the world was new, the Dark Matter came into being and nearly took over everything. However, Kirby had defeated it when it tried to consume Pop Star. Ages had gone by since the Dark Matter last attacked Pop Star and a strange course of events leads to Kirby teaming up with some old friends. Together, they will save their universe from the evils of the world!
1. The Prologue (Part I)

A book simply titled 'The New Adventures of Kirby' opens up to the first page to reveal a peaceful body of stars, planets, moons, and suns.

'Long ago, when the universe was new, a mysterious entity appeared in the darkness. This being was simply known as 'Dark Matter'. It could not feel emotions like happiness, sadness, or anger. It only had a desire to shroud everything in darkness.'

As the narrator was voicing over, a cloud of darkness suddenly appeared and engulfed a nearby planet. After this happened, the cloud grew an eye with a blood-red pupil.

'Its onslaught raged on for ages. Planets and galaxies alike fell victim to its cruel grasp. The Dark Matter's advance seemed unstoppable. Brave warriors were hand-picked to fend off the Dark Matter from their homes, but alas, these brave acts, although courageous, proved futile in stopping the Dark Matter.'

Heroes from many different worlds are shown determined to fight off the Dark Matter, yet as the narrator went on, the Dark Matter proved victorious, having slain all who opposed it, then going on to take over their worlds, leaving behind corpses of the ones who died in battle.

'All that changed, however, when the Dark Matter set its sights on a certain planet called Pop Star.'

The Dark Matter cloud approached a star shaped planet with rings revolving around it.

'As it appeared another planet had fallen victim to the Dark Matter, an unlikely hero rose to stop the Dark Matter. This hero was simply known as Kirby.'

A round figure appeared as it faced the cloud of Dark Matter, with a glowing sword that appeared exceptionally powerful.

'Over the course of five years, the Dark Matter made three attempts to conquer Pop Star, all ending in failure, no thanks to this Kirby. On the second time, one of the Dark Matter betrayed his own kind and sided with the hero. Where this reformed Dark Matter currently resides is largely unknown. On the third time, Kirby had received help from three figures of dubious fame and even managed to free a planet that the Dark Matter had recently taken over from its terrible grasp.'

As the narrator voiced, two things had gone on. A goofy looking blob with a sticky tongue had defected from the Dark Matter and had even aided this Kirby in fighting what appeared to be a gigantic eyeball. The next thing that happened was that five figures had expelled the Dark Matter from a heart-shaped planet.

'Pop Star had seen peace for years, but the Dark Matter never gives up until they have what they want. And our five heroes will be ready when the time comes...'

A lush field is then laid out. It appeared to be exceptionally sunny as butterflies fluttered around and flowers were blooming. In the trees, a chick is chirping as what appeared to be a chicken flew back as it gave a worm to the chick. What stood out was a dome-shaped house that was situated deep in the field. The mailbox on the side simply read 'KIRBY' as a pink puffball was sleeping on a small bed.

This puffball was known by many as Kirby, Planet Popstar's resident hero. Many times a villain would simply misjudge Kirby based on looks alone but would also receive a rude surprise when the puffball had delivered a good beating to the villain and sent them packing from Dream Land. However, Kirby was at heart, a child with an insatiable appetite.

Kirby was only awoken by a butterfly that had flew into his window and landed between his eyes. As soon as it did that, the puffball got up groggily as it flew away. Kirby then went outside to get some air. However, as he did so, a twinkle appeared in the sky which caught the puffball's attention. The twinkle revealed a giant comet which crash landed in a gorge of some sort.

Succumbing to curiosity, Kirby set out to investigate this new comet as he ran towards where it landed...


	2. The Prologue (Part II)

A rock with a face was standing on the edge of a cliff as a bird with a pair of goggles landed on the rock. Kirby was trekking through the canyon below as he finally found what he assumed was where this comet had landed, in a newly-formed crater. As Kirby hopped in to investigate, he noticed something strange.

This "comet" appeared to have some sort of writing on it, but Kirby couldn't quite translate it. There were cracks that revealed a glowing light beneath the outer shell of the "comet" which greatly confused the puffball, and strangest of all, the "comet" seemed to emit a ticking noise, as if it was actually a time bomb.

Kirby took notice that the "comet" was receiving new cracks. And it seemed to be, rumbling as it did so, as if it was an egg of some sort.

-CRACK-

Kirby jumped upon seeing a huge crack form in the object.

-CRACK-

Another one!

It took a third crack for the thing to break. Kirby flinched as he prepared for whatever was coming. To his amazement, a giant light had emerged from the remnants of the "comet".

Then, another amazing thing happened. The light shone even brighter as it engulfed Kirby and the entire canyon. When the glow died out, Kirby's eyes widened and his mouth was open agape. Before him stood what appeared to be a tall feminine figure with angelic wings. Kirby was sure this figure was a human, but she had an aura that told him that she definitely wasn't human.

"So, you are the the one they call Kirby." The figure spoke as she smiled down at the puffball. Kirby staggered back. 'How did she know my name!?' Kirby thought as he simply nodded. An unsure expression crossed his face as the figure spoke up.

"Do not fear, little one, for I am not your enemy." Kirby wasn't sure if he could trust this woman or not. After all, how many times has he been lulled by strangers into the belief that they were his friends only to end up being betrayed by said 'friends' to fulfill their selfish goals? "I've heard many stories about you bravely defending your homeland time and time again from countless villains bent on destruction and corruption and I admire your determination to stop their plans from coming into fruition." Kirby blushed awkwardly as he smiled.

However, the figure stopped smiling. "Bear to listen to me, little one, for I have a warning." Kirby had stared intently at the woman, letting her know she had his attention. "I have been sent here to deliver a most dire warning to you. I fear the Dark Matter have been growing in strength ever since your last encounter with them." Kirby shuddered inwardly to even think about those 'things' that dared try to conquer Dream Land. "I predict that they will undoubtedly attempt to stake their claim on Pop Star once more." Kirby had an understandably worried look on his face. The figure smiled once more, in an attempt to reassure the puffball. "Do not dread however, for I have a feeling you will defeat them once more. I wish the best of luck to you, Kirby."

The figure then reverted to its light form and flew away into the cosmos above.

(music stops)

Kirby sat down to think for a moment. 'The Dark Matter? They're back? If what this woman said was true, then I might need some help.' And with this, Kirby set out to visit some acquaintances of his.


	3. The Gathering

Kirby was in a big hurry to gather everyone he knew. And he knew the exact three people; Meta Knight, a mysterious figure with a reputation as one of Pop Star's strongest warriors, King Dedede, Kirby's eternal frenemy and the king of Dream Land, and Bandana Dee, Dedede's former servant, current wanderer, and who he was going after first.

And it didn't take long to figure out where Bandana was as Kirby bumped into Bandana. "Hey! What was that for-" the Waddle Dee jumped upon recognizing Kirby. "KIRBY! Oh, it's you! I'm sorry I bumped into you! I was on my way to deliver a message to you-" Before Bandana knew it, Kirby grabbed his arm as he hurriedly headed for a castle in the distance. "Wait! Kirby! There's something I have to tell you!" But Bandana was silenced as Kirby nodded as if he understood.

Kirby thought he meant that the Dark Matter had returned, but he failed to notice an envelope that was in the bandana-toting Waddle Dee's hand before he grabbed him...

Soon, Kirby got out a cell phone of some sort. "Wait, you still have that?" Bandana asked in confusion upon recognizing the thing. Kirby nodded as he made a series of babbles on the phone. Before long, a star had suddenly swept down and lifted the two onto it. This was Kirby's trusty Warp Star and his main method of transportation.

And so, they flew to the castle in the sky, landing on the balcony. "Wait, you want to see the Great King?" Bandana pointed out as to which Kirby nodded. "Is there something wrong with him?" Kirby shook his head as the two headed into the throne room, where they found King Dedede on his throne, sleeping. His guards seemed to have fallen asleep also.

Bandana backed away a bit, nervous. "Uh, Kirby... I think it's best if we leave the Great King alone..." But the Waddle Dee's words fell on deaf ears as Kirby took out a party popper cone and...

-POP-

The king and his servants jolted awake. The guards inside were up and running about and those outside who heard the king's screams headed towards the throne room. "Who-what-where-when-why!?" Dedede frantically searched around as he came to his senses and saw a smirking Kirby with a used party popper cone and a facepalming Bandana Dee.

Dedede's brows furrowed, clearly not amused by Kirby's trick. "Oh, you thought that was funny?" He seethed before Kirby gained a serious look and motioned Dedede to come with him and Bandana. "What, are you gonna give me a pie to the face now?" Dedede snarked as Kirby shook his head before leaving. Bandana also motioned for Dedede to come. "I think he wants you to come with us." The Waddle Dee said as he ran after Kirby.

The king shook his head as he looked at his servants. Many of them were confused by the ordeal of things, and a Waddle Doo with a sword came barging into the throne room, behind him was a legion of Waddle Dees. "We came as soon as we heard you scream, Your Majesty! Is there anything wrong?" Dedede thought about things for a second. "Here, you stay guard over the castle for a while, Captain, I'm gonna try and track down Kirby and Bandana so I can see what in the world is happening." Dedede gave orders as he ran after the two. As the three jumped from the castle balcony, the Waddle Doo captain gave a salute. "We won't fail you, Your Majesty!"

"So where are we going anyways?" King Dedede asked as he pointed towards Kirby. "I don't really know, but I have a feeling it's something urgent if he's gathering us up." Bandana shrugged as the three ran in the direction of an airship.

From a tree branch arched towards the ground, Meta Knight seemed to have noticed the three headed the Halberd's way, and swooped down before them. "So, I have a feeling you were looking for me, Kirby?" As if he expected the question, Kirby simply nodded in response. "Kirby also had been looking for us, but we have no idea why." Bandana added.

"The little punk woke me up from a beautiful dream with a trick of his..." Dedede grumbled. Kirby chuckled a little in memory of the prank.

"So, Kirby, what did you need us for?" As Kirby was about to speak up, a new voice interrupted him. "Hey, guys!"

As the four turned to look towards the source, the gang all had different responses. Bandana seemed to gain a happy look as he waved. Meta Knight had drawn his sword out, clearly suspicious of the figure. Dedede's mouth was open agape and Kirby's eyes widened upon recognizing the figure.

"No way, it can't be you..."

Kirby was simply stunned to say the least...

The figure smiled, chuckling. "It's been a while, Kirby."


	4. Adeleine?

"Who are you?" Meta Knight demanded as he pointed his sword at the figure, wary of any possible treachery.

"Uh, I was going to ask the same thing about you." The figure merely responded, a bit nervous by the knight's act.

"Oh! I forgot!" Bandana Dee facepalmed as he stood between the two. "Meta Knight, this is Adeleine! She helped Kirby, the Great King, and I dispel the Dark Matter from Pop Star and several other planets in the universe!" Bandana proudly announced much to her amusement before Bandana gained a confused look. "Although you look a lot older than I remembered..."

"Yeah, as you can see, I went through a bit of maturing." Adeleine blushed with awkwardness. A bit of maturing was putting it mildly. When Kirby first met Adeleine nearly 10 years ago, she was about the same age as Kirby, but now that she has returned, Kirby and Dedede noticed she had matured into near-adulthood. Then again, humans did age more rapidly than other species on Pop Star.

"I see." Meta Knight put his sword away, much to Adeleine's relief. "Please forgive me for any doubts I had about you. The last time I agreed to help a stranger, he betrayed me." "You mean WE and US." Dedede then spoke up. "That rotten little sorcerer had us played like fools just so he could take over the universe with that crown thingy." Adeleine only had a confused look and turned to Bandana Dee. "What are they talking about?" "Uh, I'll explain when I have the time, but let's just say a LOT of stuff happened in your absence."

Kirby then tackled Adeleine, hugging her as he giggled with joy. "I know, I missed you guys too!" The human smiled warmly. Then, she was grabbed by the king of Dream Land, who proceeded to pull her closely to him as he gave her a noogie on the head. "Long time no see, Adeleine! I remember when you were just a kid back in the day! I mean, look at you now!" "Well, gosh, I don't know what to say..." Adeleine blushed out of shyness as Meta Knight approached her. "I remember your name is Adeleine, yes? It is a pleasure to meet you, human. I am Meta Knight." The knight simply bowed. "I can say the same for you, uh, Meta."

"Now then, what did you call us for, Kirby?" King Dedede quipped when suddenly, a dark cloud appeared in the sky. All five initially recognized what this signaled. "The Dark Matter are back!?" Bandana panicked as Kirby gave a firm nod. "B-B-But, you and Ribbon destroyed what was left of them on Dark Star!"

"Dark Matter never die, Bandana." Meta interrupted. "You can destroy them physically en masse but as long as darkness still exists in the universe, the Dark Matter shall continue to plague the universe." They took notice that several black orbs were spreading across the area. One orb in particular was aimed at a frequent target, King Dedede.

'This is gonna suck.' Dedede thought as he was hit by the Dark Matter once again as Kirby and co. prepared to fight the possessed king once again.

Dedede gave a demonic roar as his pupils disappeared and he lunged at the four friends, who promptly dodged. "Everybody, split up." Meta Knight urged as the four friends came at the corrupt king from different angles. Bandana took a few jabs with his spear, even managing to draw some blood. 'Forgive me for this, Great King...' the bandana-wearer thought as he thrusted his spear. Adeleine began drawing up on a picture what appeared to be the Ice Dragon. "Go!" Adeleine commanded the dragon as it roared and charged in the king's path. Meta Knight was flying high up away from Dedede's clutches as he swung at the king with several Sword Beams.

And as for Kirby?

Dedede was all focused on the little guy as Kirby dodged a hammer coming at him. As Dedede missed, the king felt himself attacked by the Ice Dragon. Roaring, the evil king swung the dragon into oblivion with one swing. Adeleine squeaked as she took note. And as for Bandana? Dedede was not blind to the fact he was being attacked from behind him and attacked the Waddle Dee. "Oh no..." Bandana could only mutter as he was batted high into the air, disappearing in a twinkle.

And now the corrupted king could deal with a pesky puffball as Kirby was cornered. Adeleine saw this and quickly painted a lightbulb before tossing it at Kirby. "CATCH!"

Kirby sucked up the lightbulb, transforming into Spark Kirby as his skin changed from pink to green and his head now adorned a crown filled with electric sparks. Dedede let out a surprised cry as Kirby unleashed a wave of electricity that paralyzed him before Kirby launched several electric balls at the king. Seizing his chance, Meta Knight swung his sword deep into the king's stomach as he let out a cry of agony as the Dark Matter left him, before its eye opened to stare blankly at the group before flying away to help its comrades.

Meta Knight's attack had injured the king, though Adeleine thankfully painted up a Maxim Tomato and fed it to Dedede. The stomach wound cleared up as the tomato did its work. "Ugh... I really missed ya, Adeleine." Dedede groaned as he was back to normal. "We really needed a healer around..." Adeleine smiled and blushed awkwardly for a moment. "Aw, thanks, Dedede, it really wasn't-" This was replaced by a sort of angry confusion. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Before long, a twinkle appeared in the sky as Bandana crashed into the ground. Screaming and all. "S-s-somebody help me..." Bandana weakly mumbled as Kirby helped him up before giving Bandana a chunk of the Maxim Tomato that Dedede barely ate.

"This is not good..." Kirby and co. turned to Meta Knight, whose eyes were glowing purple with stress and worry. "Kirby, you had the right reason to gather us here. I fear that if the Dark Matter's influence over Dedede has become this potent, you alone won't be enough to fend off the Dark Matter..." Kirby promptly grew a face of worry himself, as well as fear of what would happen to Pop Star or his friends should he fail. Bandana and Adeleine had similar worried looks.

"Ah, it's no biggie!" Dedede killed the serious mood, hoping to reassure the group. "As long as you have us, we're unstoppable!" The king haughtily laughed as he raised his hammer in the air. Meta Knight had an annoyed look and the rest had amused faces, but Bandana looked relieved as well. "Well, if what you say is true, Great King, then we'll fight for our home!" He bravely said as he raised his spear in a similar manner.

Adeleine then joined the king and former-servant. "As long as we can get rid of those creeps once and for all, I'm in this as well!" She then raised her paintbrush. Meta Knight unhesitatingly brought out Galaxia as he walked over. "May I remind you all that this is something to take very seriously and certainly NOT a party?" He put emphasis on those last words to show his annoyance with the group's antics as he raised Galaxia.

Kirby looked at the rest, smiling at him, before running to them, letting out a firm "POYO!" as he joined the group, raising his arm.

"FOR POP STAR!" The group said their words as they embarked on their grand adventure, having little clue that several old friends and enemies lied ahead of them...


End file.
